


I Created Edward Nygma

by fabulouslylazy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreaming, Dreaming Edward Nygma, Edward Shoots Oswald, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham Season 3, Nygmobblepot, POV Edward Nygma, Pining, Pining Edward Nygma, Remorse, Remorseful Edward Nygma, Troubled Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslylazy/pseuds/fabulouslylazy
Summary: This is a short Season 3 mid finale one shot of Edward struggling with his demons over shooting Oswald and leaving him to rot at the bottom of the Gotham harbor. It takes place within Nygma's bedroom where he's dreaming about the fateful encounter and regretting his decision to kill his best friend.





	I Created Edward Nygma

Edward Nygma's spindly frame shuddered uncontrollably as a plague of goose flesh riddled his pale skin. Frigid rain droplets pelted against his well tailored suit, soaking through and chilling him to the bone. Hazel optics peered up helplessly through a pair of vintage specs, the man's vision obscured by condensation build up on the lenses. Ed could feel a dark and menacing presence shifting in front of him, Oswald sauntered forward pressing the end of a pistol into his companion's gut. Nygma recoiled in fear, his left foot slipping on the slick pavement until he felt nothing, signaling the end of the pier. There was no where left to run.

 

"O-Oswald...you don't have to do this. I'm sorry for everything, sorry for causing you pain. Shooting you was a grievous error on my part, I just...had a difficult time processing your feelings and figuring out my own-" A loud bang erupted from the barrel of the weapon as a bullet lodged itself into the soft flesh of Edward's stomach. The brunette lurched, clutching at his wound feverishly as a steady stream of crimson liquid gushed forth and stained his hands. A wicked grin tugged at the corner of Cobblepot's thin mouth as he leaned in close and grabbed Ed's shirt tightly, pulling the man close enough to whisper four important words.

 

"I created Edward Nygma."

 

The Kingpin of Gotham sneered as he forcefully shoved Nygma away from him, observing as the man tumbled backward into the icy depths of the river. Ed jolted awake, sitting up right all the while gasping for breath. Bringing a lithe hand up to clutch at his throat, the ex forensics scientist gagged as if he were expecting to choke on water. Coughing uncontrollably, Nygma swung his legs out of bed and hobbled into the washroom, flicking on the light and gripping the sink to steady himself. A pair of bloodshot eyes stared back at Ed from the grimy mirror, he was staring at someone he didn't recognize. A sudden wave of emotion crashed into Nygma as he recalled the events of the nightmare.

 

Turning on the sink, Ed placed his hands underneath the flowing liquid and cupped them together. Bringing them up to his face he doused himself in icy tap water, a shaky sigh escaping from between parted lips. The dusky haired male used a hand towel to dry his features before gazing at his right hand momentarily. A few tiny speckles of dried blood were barely visible to the naked eye. Edward threw down the towel and began scrubbing at his skin fervently. Red blotches appeared where fingernails made contact with flesh. Ed washed his hands repeatedly with soap and water until all traces of Oswald's blood vanished. He must have been too close to his companion when the gun fired, a small back spatter of blood from the wound found its way onto his hand. There was no room for evidence.

 

Edward began to shake at the sudden realization of what he had done to his closest confidant. The fact that Oswald Cobblepot was lying dead at the bottom of the Gotham river was not registering. Nygma gripped the sink and gazed at himself in the vanity as streaks of hot salty tears streamed down his face.

 

"I've made a mistake....What have I done?"


End file.
